Team Avenger
by SpazViper
Summary: The tale of Wasp and the rise of Team Avenger


The only thing Zack Gaither knew at the moment was that he couldn't see. His eyes were covered by some kind of dark fabric and he was sitting in some kind of chair with his hands tied behind his back. His eyes stung cause of tears that had formed under the blindfold and massed in his eyes.

At that moment he heard a door open and some gentle thumps that sounded like footsteps. The footsteps walked around him a few times and final stopped in front of him, but he still heard the gentle thumps in front of him. Apparently whoever was in front of him was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Heh, looks like this runt is just a little crybaby." A coldly calm confident voice said in front of him.

The tapping stopped and he blindfold was removed from Zack's face. He was sitting in front of a tall middle aged man that had silverfish blonde hair. He wore a black tuxedo and his eyes almost had an alien look to them cause of the dark, oval shaped sunglasses he wore. He looked over the young Zack several times then crossed his arms.

"Zack Gaither. 19 years old. Correct?"

"Y-yes, that's right. Where am I?" Zack said, looking up at the tall man in front of him.

The man smirked slightly and took a few steps back. He adjusted the wrists of his tuxedo and looked back down at Zack. "Such a baby face you, I can't believe you managed to pull off a murder."

Zack sighed and looked at the ground slightly. Somehow he knew that this was about that. Two weeks before, he had been arrested and prosecuted for the murder of a man outside his school. Even though all the evidence seemed to point to him, Zack knew he was innocent. If he was right and this was the twelfth of May, this was the day he was supposed to be transferred to the prison where he was to spend the next twenty years of his life.

"Is…is today the twelfth?" Zack asked as he looked back up at the mysterious man.

"Yes, today is the twelfth. And I know that you were supposed to be transferred to prison today but there's been some…changes." The man said and crossed his arms again.

"Changes?"

He smirked again. "Yes. Changes. You won't be rotting away in a jail cell next to a child molester, but your life will be a lot more…interesting, we'll say."

Zack didn't like where this was going. This man had something planned, he was sure. But what? "What kind of changes are you talking about?

"You'll soon find out. Just as soon as my partner gets here. Ah, here he is." As the man spoke the door behind Zack opened again and an even older man walked in. This man was maybe in his 60s and he also wore a tuxedo and had the same oval shaped sunglasses.

The old man leaned in close so his face was close to Zack's. Zack gulped nervously, both of these men made him uncomfortable. "He's a runt." The old man said as he stood back up straight.

The younger man laughed.

"Okay kid," the old man said. "Here's the deal. You were slated to go to prison for a very long time. But our bosses decided to give you another chance. Do you want to know what this chance is, young man?"

The old man spoke in an eerily charismatic way that made Zack shudder. He reminded Zack of some kind of predator that sweet talked their way into the victims abode and would strike when the prey was at the weakest. But this man was offering him a way out and Zack did not want to go to prison. Against his better judgment, he nodded his head.

He old man smirked, "Good boy. We have a competition we would like you to take part in. If you compete in this event and are not eliminated, your sentence will be up in five years. After the five years, you can go home and continue your life as it is or you can stay with us and begin making money to compete in the event. What do you say?"

"An event?" Zack thought that he was getting an easy way out. All he had to do was compete in some kind of game and not be eliminated and he'd be done in five years? Piece of cake. "I'll do it."

"Good boy. Now, we have one last thing to discuss. Your name."

Zack blinked, "My name? It's Zack Gaither."

"They'll be…problems if you compete in this under your real name. Do you have any aliases at all?"

"Well," Zack remembered a nickname his friends still called him. "Some friends nicknamed me Wasp."

The old man nodded. "Good. For now, Zack Gaither no longer exists. For now, you are just Wasp."

Zack nodded in understanding. The old man nudged his head and the man with silvery hair untied Zack's wrists. The old man stood up as Zack did and extended his hand. "Wasp, welcome to Unreal Tournament."


End file.
